


复照

by toastandotherbread



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 1





	复照

李硕珉×崔胜澈 伪骨科  
有95情节

1  
李硕珉从剧院出来的时候才发现下了不大不小的雨。他匆匆把外套的帽子扣上，心中祈祷不要错过末班车——骗偏在还有十米跑进站台时，那辆没什么人的公交正从他身边开过，没有带他走的意思。  
李硕珉无奈，把手机掏出来眯起眼睛凑近屏幕，却发现已经因为低电量关机了。下午的排练并不顺利：男主角醉醺醺地来，导演不敢向关系户发脾气，只能一遍又一遍地折腾其他演员。饶是李硕珉脾气好，十次八次唱费力不讨好的选段也累极，给了导演点脸色看，两人吵了几句才结束排练。  
还好外套够厚，是崔胜澈出门前告诉他今天要降温，他才拿了这件。不然顶雨走回去一定要感冒，又要被唠叨。李硕珉暗想。  
他到家时已近十点，家里还是没人的样子。崔胜澈从李硕珉还在读书时就在一家白天做咖啡馆晚上做酒吧的店做咖啡师和调酒师，这个时间通常已经到家了。李硕珉边踢掉鞋边打开灯，手上还抱着湿漉漉的衣服，想着等下要去晾干。  
直到走进卧室时被吓得短促地叫了一声——崔胜澈穿着外套趴在床上，对响动毫无反应。李硕珉跪在床边轻轻叫：“哥？哥？”  
崔胜澈的脸上泛着不自然的潮红，双眼紧闭，眉头也蹙着。李硕珉稍用了点力把人翻过身，也摸到了滚烫的额头。  
先烧水，再过来给哥脱衣服，再去找药。他想着，怀里的崔胜澈皱着鼻子睁开眼呻吟了一声。李硕珉赶紧小声说：“哥，哥我回来了，你怎么发烧了，是淋雨了吗？”  
崔胜澈整个人由于发烧冷得发抖，李硕珉把被子打开盖上，明明心里急，还是仔细盖得严实了些。不知是不是发汗不舒服，崔胜澈在被子里不安地扭动着，转过去的脖颈上有两处鲜明的红痕。  
李硕珉愣了愣，很快回神去取药哄人吃下，又在床边坐着等崔胜澈额头没那么烫才去洗漱。

崔胜澈醒来的时候李硕珉还在他身边睡着。男孩的脸棱角分明，他出神地伸手沿着弟弟锋利的鼻梁向下抚摸。  
李硕珉是崔胜澈继母带来的儿子。继母进门没多久，父母二人有了自己的宝贝就慢慢抛弃了他们。李硕珉天生一副好嗓子，崔胜澈读书时也咬牙做兼职送他去学声乐，最后果然考上了不错的音乐学院。  
他记得昨晚自己被送回家，发烧被弟弟照顾的事。想着小时候跟在自己身后跑的小孩长成了眼前英俊的青年，崔胜澈不由自主地微笑起来，轻声唤他：“硕珉，起床啦。”  
李硕珉其实在崔胜澈翻身看他的时候就醒了。他笑起来，伸手去摸崔胜澈的额头：“哥退烧了，还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
崔胜澈说：“没事了，睡一觉就好。忘带伞了，昨天店里人多累死了，想着眯一会儿再洗澡，居然躺床上睡着了。”  
李硕珉打了个哈欠起身走去浴室：“哥好笨啊，叫我穿厚外套，自己冻发烧了。”  
“啊你小子真的是。”崔胜澈念了一句，翻身下床时好像突然想到什么，动作顿了顿，“没有你早饭了！”

早餐一般很简单。李硕珉边从冰箱拿出果酱边问：“哥周四有空吗？来看我们的剧吧！终于要上了。”  
崔胜澈正擦着头发，随手搭了毛巾在餐桌边坐下回答：“好，记得给哥留个好座位。”  
吐司带着麦子的香气从机器中跳出来，咖啡机发出作业完成的蜂鸣声。李硕珉笑着回答：“当然啦。哥自己来吗？有没有想约的人？”  
“没有，臭小子。”崔胜澈作势用手中半片面包丢他，“哪有时间认识别人，都在赚钱养你好吗。”  
李硕珉笑得更开心，说：“知道啦知道啦，我马上就能有钱了，哥就不用那么辛苦了。”

2  
可能是男主角知道自己昨天做错了事，今天格外努力。导演也对李硕珉有点小抱歉：“硕珉辛苦了，总是最稳的那个，要是大家都能像你这样我就放心了。”  
李硕珉自然知道导演是什么意思。快破产的剧院并没有几个真正的演员，像他这样出色的更是少见。但做人总是有无奈的地方，他也能理解。  
明天是首演，导演早早就喊了停。李硕珉想着去接崔胜澈下班，也心情很好地说了明天见。  
他之前去过几次，在学校时偶尔会去店里和同学做小组作业。店主是两个极漂亮的男人，李硕珉一直猜测他们是情侣，问过两次崔胜澈，他也不置可否，不想提这件事似的。  
招牌上另一侧写着“J's Bar”的灯光亮着，但店面里却没开灯。李硕珉试着推推门，还是推开了。他不知为何有点心虚，轻手轻脚地走进去。  
突然听到里侧吧台处有声音，李硕珉连忙躲在转角的绿植处。店里昏暗，靠窗外的路灯投射进一点稀薄的光线，看不清是谁。  
有人说：“昨天太急了对不起啊，但是胜澈怎么不听话呢？”  
怎么是哥哥？李硕珉睁大了眼睛，绷紧了身体一动不动。  
他没有听到哥哥的声音，另外一个人问：“有不舒服吗？”亲吻的声音，然后是男人的闷哼。  
那个轻快的男声又说：“我没锁门哦，等下要是有人进来怎么办？胜澈躲在下面吃知秀吧，我去调酒，但是我只会倒酒，你可以教教我吗？”  
崔胜澈终于发出一种李硕珉从未听过的声音，破碎而悲切：“尹净汉，你混蛋……”  
李硕珉明白了。是那一对店主，尹净汉和洪知秀。那么昨晚看到崔胜澈身上的痕迹应该也是这两个人的杰作。

崔胜澈被迫扭过头和洪知秀接吻，堵住了他接下来要说的话。尹净汉把他顶在半人高的吧台上，肉体拍打发出暧昧的声音，撞得吧台闷闷作响。  
洪知秀在杯子里沾了点酒液润湿手指，去探两人交合的位置：“可以进来吗？”  
尹净汉也笑，去拨崔胜澈汗湿的额发，咬着男人的耳朵说：“可以吧，嗯？一起进来的话，是另外的价钱。”  
崔胜澈的胸乳被洪知秀稍凉的手用力捏着，身后绞着粗长的性器，还有试图插入的手指。他哀哀地叫起来，也顾不得想是否真的会有陌生人来，声音带了哭腔：“不行，不行，会坏的……”  
尹净汉叹了口气，和洪知秀对视一眼，无奈道：“好好，不来，下次再说。”  
崔胜澈这才停下，仰起脸向尹净汉讨吻。男人一边吻他，下身动作越发凶狠，恨不得连囊袋都插进去，张嘴却是骂他：“骚货昨天又被别人操了吗？不是让你夹着我们的东西生孩子吗？”  
洪知秀本在有一搭没一搭地玩着崔胜澈的性器，闻言用短短的指甲刺了刺铃口，看到男人白嫩的大腿紧紧夹着尹净汉的腰哭饶：“没有，没有被别人操。”  
他马上要射了，却被洪知秀紧紧箍住顶端：“胜澈很乖的，对不对？”  
崔胜澈的神智已经在崩溃的边缘，尹净汉内射后仍然插着不肯离开，洪知秀还在他的脖颈锁骨处吸吮，他只能连连点头：“胜澈最乖了，胜澈只有两个老公。”  
尹净汉是真的开心，对洪知秀露出了孩子气的笑：“真好。”洪知秀这才松开手，让崔胜澈痉挛着射进了他的手心。  
崔胜澈失神地靠在吧台上转过头，任由洪知秀把他自己的精液涂在脸上，下意识地含住男人的手指。恍惚间，他看到地上一道离开的影子。

3  
崔胜澈到家时李硕珉已经睡了。冰箱门上贴了纸条说有咖喱饭，哥用微波炉热三分钟就可以吃。他对着纸条上的兔子笑了笑，走进浴室去洗澡。身后被使用的部分酸痛，低下头还能看到各处的指痕。崔胜澈在氤氲的雾气中怔愣着，突然低下头捂住脸，无声地哭了。

李硕珉很早就出发去剧院了，有大量的准备工作需要完成。冰箱里的饭没有被动过，哥哥还在睡。  
他轻手轻脚地出门，又画了只兔子说，等下见，哥，我很帅的。  
可是直到开场，他都没有见到崔胜澈。  
工作人员看李硕珉在等什么人，好心问道：“在哪个座位？我帮你看看，可能是路上堵车了。”  
不，不是堵车，是联系不上。  
李硕珉勉强笑着，说谢谢，又去练习他的部分。不管怎样，表演是他热爱的一切，他没有理由放弃。  
这部剧的卡司都是新人，大部分观众都是来看小有名气的男主角的。李硕珉上台时还是得到了一阵小小的惊呼——少年表情坚毅，面对女主角的拒绝时眼里有动人的泪光，发誓要守护她一生。  
但男主角还是出了意外。他大段大段地忘词，甚至破音。  
都是新人演员、新人导演，没有人知道该怎么办，女主角也忍不住偷眼看台下观众的反应。整部剧还没有进行到尾声，已经被宣告结束。  
散场时剧院内本就不多的观众更少了，连掌声都吝啬。男主角彻底消失，单独的化妆室内只剩摇着头的化妆师一人。  
李硕珉不得不承认他的首演是场灾难。而这个时候，他最想见的人应该在他身边才对。  
哥，我做得很好了，你怎么没有看见呢，这种经历不会有人再有了。

导演留了几个演员出去喝酒，说是首场庆功宴。大家找了个路边摊，居然吃得很快乐。导演年纪不算新人，履历确实是新人，耗费最多心血的作品背这样毁掉，他在考虑转行了。  
其他演员也纷纷叹气，说这行越来越难做。李硕珉发愣，导演拍了拍他的肩膀诚恳道：“硕珉，你真的是个好苗子，是我对不起你。”  
李硕珉看着逐渐红了眼眶的男人无言，半晌端着烧酒，碰了碰导演的杯子。

众人散去后他才看到崔胜澈的短信，说抱歉，哥实在走不开，下场一定去。  
走不开还是走错了，是走到那两个人的床上去了吗？李硕珉又回想起那天看到的听到的，哥，你为什么要选这样的方式？  
他在小区门口踌躇着，看到卧室亮起昏黄的灯光，心中一阵酸涩。  
崔胜澈本不必这样的。  
他高三时，李硕珉刚入学。他从那时起就下定决心学音乐，额外报了艺术班。崔胜澈一边备考一边打工，十分辛苦。  
李硕珉从小右耳有问题，这件事不知怎么连同兄弟二人被父母弃养的事情一起被传开了。高三生没有时间在意这种事，李硕珉却被同学欺负，堵在小巷里被抢书包、丢石头。  
他知道崔胜澈已经承担太多，从未想过要告诉哥哥。是艺术班的老师惜才，在几次缺课后打电话问崔胜澈，硕珉是放弃了吗。  
崔胜澈又惊又怒，不顾李硕珉的劝阻把其中一个混混踢断一根肋骨，被对方家长提起诉讼。学校老师知道他们的情况，已是尽量调解，仍不得不做出开除崔胜澈的决定。  
李硕珉常常想，哥会做什么呢。哥喜欢打游戏，可以去做电竞主播；唱歌也很好听，参加选秀也可以；肌肉很结实，去踢足球说不定会成功……总之，不是做侍应生。  
这份工作的薪水的确足够丰厚，李硕珉也曾惊讶过：崔胜澈当时的回答是，因为他这两份工作都做得很好。他想，哥就是哥，做什么都能很厉害。  
这样理所应当的相信在那晚全都破碎了。李硕珉给陷入昏睡的崔胜澈换睡衣时，看到了他身上的指痕，和腿间干涸的精斑。

4  
崔胜澈想了想要不要给李硕珉打电话，正犹豫着，门口传来了响动。  
他提起笑脸抱歉道：“对不起啊硕珉，今天演出怎么样？”  
李硕珉已经没有力气提起表情，各种复杂的情绪奔涌而至，堵住了他的表达：“不太好。”  
崔胜澈以为他是因为表演失误在自责，忙道：“没关系，就是紧张啦，下次不会了。”  
他伸手去接李硕珉的外套挂到衣架上，刚要开口，却被李硕珉似笑非笑的表情吓了一跳。  
李硕珉自顾自地走去洗手，声音有些距离地传来：“哥怎么知道下次会好？我们剧组要解散了。”  
崔胜澈张了张嘴，不知道怎么回答。李硕珉在这个晚上突然变得陌生，甚至让他生出一丝害怕。  
李硕珉主动笑了笑，坐到餐桌前拿起筷子问：“哥今天忙什么了？”  
崔胜澈松了一口气：“下午本来要过去的，店里来了一桌过生日的高中生，就忙到很晚。另一个调酒师你也见过的，他请了一整天的假，我又在教别人……”  
教谁，尹净汉吗？他又想到那天崔胜澈的声音，哥从来没用这种声音和我说过话啊。  
李硕珉笑着应了两句，低下头委屈地说：“哥下次会来吗？我今天真的很难过。”  
崔胜澈的心软成了一滩水，他主动坐到弟弟身边搂住他，肯定道：“哥一定去，再不去是小狗。”  
李硕珉又换上了崔胜澈最熟悉的那种、面对他时才有的笑容，突然在哥哥脸上亲了一口：“说定了！”  
崔胜澈被这样的突然袭击吓了一跳，耳朵尖都红了起来。佯装生气想要起身，却被李硕珉揽住腰，笑眯眯地问：“哥不给我一个bobo吗？”  
崔胜澈无法，匆匆在李硕珉侧脸上碰了碰：“好了！还以为自己是小孩呢。”  
不，不是的。做小孩没办法留住哥的话，我就会长大。

这两天难得没有排练，有一段宝贵的休息时间。从前艺术班的老师还和李硕珉有联系，叫他去代几节课。  
课间老师问他还有没有兴趣再进组，李硕珉当然同意，有机会就要去试嘛。老师说帮他安排一下，但那位导演脾气有点古怪，通常要看成品。  
李硕珉想了想，还是给曾经的导演发信息：要再试一次吗？我想做男主角。  
导演回复很快，说好。

这部剧的男主角戏份实在排练过太多次，同场的很多演员甚至都能笑着背出几句台词。李硕珉适应得很快，导演十分惊喜，同事们也都纷纷称赞他。排练结束后导演甚至发来信息说谢谢你，这就是我想要的男主角。不管这次会不会成功，我都不会有遗憾了。  
李硕珉也很感动，把这当成真正的开始。  
崔胜澈终于如约而至。由于上次的失误，观众并不多，但都报以热烈的掌声。谢幕后全体演员和导演坐在舞台边缘，同观众举行了一场没有提前安排的分享会。  
李硕珉穿着白衣白裤，脸上还带着破碎的妆，既想和同事分享这份喜悦，又等不及地一次次对后排捧着花束的崔胜澈笑。  
他就坐在导演身旁，导演笑着问：“是朋友吗？”  
李硕珉高兴地跳起来冲崔胜澈招手：“哥！哥！过来呀！”  
崔胜澈整个人裹在黑色的大衣里，脸被堆在卫衣帽子中间，在众人的目光中把花送给了李硕珉：“哥为你骄傲。”  
李硕珉执意要他到台上来，用力拥抱崔胜澈，笑着对观众说：“这是我哥，我最爱的人。”  
台下的观众都报以善意的掌声。也有要求导演加场和询问男主角信息的，崔胜澈忽然觉得面前的弟弟好耀眼。

5  
李硕珉婉拒了导演和同事的邀请，很宝贝地捧着花束和崔胜澈挤进出租车后排。他一手还紧紧握着崔胜澈，认真地盯着哥哥的眼睛说：“哥，我好高兴，真的好高兴。”  
崔胜澈也笑，用额头轻轻碰了碰李硕珉的鼻子：“哥知道。硕珉要变成大明星啦。”  
小时候李硕珉是个哭包，他一哭，崔胜澈就要哄，哄了几次发现这种方式能最快让他笑。李硕珉却不放他走，瞟了一眼出租车上的后视镜飞快地吻了吻崔胜澈的脸颊，几乎从他唇边擦过：“哥来看我，我最高兴。”  
他们在楼下的便利店买了些啤酒，崔胜澈兴致勃勃地点了烧烤外卖。  
上一次一起喝酒还是在李硕珉毕业成功进组的时候。崔胜澈感叹时间很快，又说李硕珉小时候多乖，很懂事。  
他酒量不太好，喝了几罐就笑嘻嘻地躺在李硕珉大腿上：“硕珉啊，以后大红大紫不要忘了哥啊。”  
李硕珉哭笑不得，拿开他不停揉眼睛的手，仔细地拨开刘海：“怎么会啊。”  
崔胜澈满意地笑了一会儿，突然转过身把脸埋在另一边，小声说：“哥只有你啊。”  
哥，我也只有你啊。  
李硕珉几乎强硬地用双手捧起崔胜澈的脸，一字一顿道：“哥能再说一遍吗。”  
崔胜澈好像不懂他是什么意思，盯着李硕珉的脸看了一阵，才扑到他怀里，双手抱着他的腰撒娇：“我啊，只有李硕珉了。”  
李硕珉不想分辨这一刻喷涌的感情中占最多量的是哪一种。他蛮横地吻上去，两人唇齿间是相同的苦涩味道。  
崔胜澈开始还在抵抗不肯张嘴，被李硕珉伸进衣服抚摸脊背的大手摸得浑身战栗，整个人跨坐在他腰上，被弟弟卷走理智。  
两人都开始喘息时李硕珉才放开他，哑声说：“哥，我喜欢你。”  
崔胜澈像是被吓到了，他急切地去握李硕珉的手，想要找出一个合理的理由：“哥知道，但不是这种，硕珉，不是……”  
李硕珉的表情让他害怕。男孩的神色里带着崔胜澈从未见过的攻击性，是面对自己势在必得的猎物时的眼神。他不说话，崔胜澈又用额头去贴他的侧脸：“你喝醉了，哥抱你去睡觉，好吗？”  
李硕珉笑了，一只手就把崔胜澈的手腕交叉握住，轻柔而缓慢地说：“哥，你知道那天你后面的东西都是我抠出来的吗。”  
崔胜澈愣住了。他这才发现，弟弟的手臂已经不是以前细瘦的样子，能轻而易举地把他圈在怀里。他呐呐地张了张嘴，又被李硕珉吻住。  
男孩的吻没有章法却十分强势，崔胜澈几乎没有办法控制流下的口水，只能发出隐忍的呻吟。  
李硕珉终于放开他，从身后的沙发缝隙中找到一支润滑，笑着说：“我等了很久了。”  
崔胜澈还是忍不住骂他：“臭小子你真的疯了！我是你哥！”  
旋即哥哥的威严就变了调——李硕珉两根手指插进去，一手还不忘脱掉崔胜澈的裤子。他去把哥哥也已经硬了的性器握在手里，听到了他期待已久的那种声音。  
李硕珉无师自通，把崔胜澈的乳尖含在嘴里舔弄，又插了一根手指进去。崔胜澈伸手摸着他的后颈，下意识地挺胸往前送。  
李硕珉在一声尖锐的喘息后轻声说：“哥，那晚我对着你的脸撸你都不知道吧，第二天还和我说早安。”  
崔胜澈又想骂，开口是不成句的呻吟：李硕珉就这么用坐骑的姿势操了进去，突然顶到最深处，崔胜澈一抖，夹得两人都要缴械。  
他不知道李硕珉是怎么还有力气挺动腰身的，崔胜澈的性器被夹在两人腹肌之前摩擦，后穴被塞得满满当当，上面的嘴也被吻得说不出话，只能双手搂紧李硕珉，把自己全部交给他。  
李硕珉居然还有空，趁崔胜澈大口呼吸的时候去咬他的肩膀锁骨：“哥，说你爱我。”  
我的生与死都和你密不可分，我怎么会不爱你。崔胜澈惊讶自己在这一秒突然找回的理智，主动贴近李硕珉的唇，许诺似的说：“我爱你。”  
李硕珉突然把崔胜澈整个人抱起来压到沙发上，两人面对面，李硕珉额间有汗低落到崔胜澈的脸上，被他用手抹去含进嘴里。李硕珉恶狠狠地说：“哥，我应该早点对不对。”  
崔胜澈被他这幅样子激得越发动情，颤抖着夹紧李硕珉的腰，先射了出来。李硕珉也在忍，被高潮的肠道一阵阵绞禁，也射了进去。  
他躺在崔胜澈的身边，把哥哥搂进怀里，两人一时无言，还能听到半听啤酒在地毯上消泡的声音。  
崔胜澈闭着眼睛，睫毛也是湿漉漉的，在眼下投出一片阴影。这样的画面李硕珉看过无数次。  
李硕珉以为他睡了，刚想抱哥哥去洗澡，就听到崔胜澈轻声说：“对。”

-。


End file.
